gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Expansion story mode arc for BORUTO -Naruto Next Generation- Ultimate Ninja Voltage
Note: This story is just Fan-made idea, but it purpose to bring consistent story and expansion things that never been added into the manga. But it's still Fan-made idea, but i would like to hear your opinion. Warning spoiler at risk The story mode will be an Open-world and adapting anime storyline of BORUTO -Naruto Next Generation-''' from Academy Arc to Versus Momoshiki Arc, also additional story arc which is the Original Story that never seen in Manga and Anime which how it expands the lore story, world-building and character development that never been depicted in the Anime version. Approximately length story is around 35 or 50 hours of gameplay for the main story, and to complete all side-quest, Bonds Link, and Mini Games will be more than 100 hours of gameplay. About expansion story mode The game story will adapt anime storyline, with greatly and massively new features and major change to all main story arcs with major fix and consistency continuity including connection with NARUTO Series, including all-new story arc which didn't explore in Anime version, which focus on Character development arc with few or several plot connection to the main story which creating hints to the future story. BORUTO -Naruto Next Generation- Anime broadcasted in April 2017 which started in Academy days to Versus Momoshiki Arc, there many new interesting prequel stories, however been altered and had only connected on Anime storyline also there's an inconsistency story plot & continuity which was critics by fans, also with 5 new characters such as, Iwabe, Denki, Sumire, Wasabi and Namida exclusive for Anime version which had potential for Chunin Exams was never been what fans expected for. The main story game of BORUTO -Naruto Next Generation- Ultimate Ninja Voltage which was brought idea by me as Jikanet, had a purpose which majorly fixes inconsistency plot, continuity and character in Anime version, which bringing idea will be set up after NARUTO Chapter 700 and also creating very canon version to the BORUTO Series. It also fixes one character, Denki Kaminarimon to had his new skills, increase role story on Wasabi & Namida with their '''Original Story, also fix major plot story which has been incorrect or inconsistent in Anime also creating a new branch story which will be a sequel story to NARUTO Manga. The Sequel of the main game story will have involvement with KARA and Urashiki, so there will be explanation new utilize major story with new ways in BORUTO -Naruto Next Generation- Ultimate Ninja Voltage 2. As the anime version was used for Kids and Younger Audience, the game version main story will be for the shonen audience and crafted new & old fans. Story Arc * Academy Arc * Ghost Incident Arc * Boruto & Sarada Arc ''' ** '''Sarada Uchiha Arc (Choose to play the story as Sarada Uchiha) ** Training of Graduation Exams Arc (Choose to play the story as Boruto Uzumaki) *NEW* * H'ero Arc *NEW*' * Hidden Mist Village Trip Arc ''' * '''Graduation Exams Arc * New Team 7 Arc *NEW* * Team 7 First Mission Arc ''' * '''Yuino Clan Shadow Arc *NEW* * Byakuya Gang Arc * Chunin Exams Arc * Versus Momoshiki Arc * Mitsuki Gaiden Arc *DLC* Story Arc *New Content* Academy Arc This arc will have more expansion story and lot extend story which had more character development that never seen before in anime storyline and new additional stories regarding Iwabe and Namida had set focus being victims to dark chakra known as Ghost '''which had a more further explanation. There will be '''Consistency Continuity '''which how it fix the timeline sense to the Boruto series, that only feature in a game. List additional main story. * '''Consistency Continuity - The Academy arc will be set 3 years after NARUTO Chapter 700, where Boruto and his friends still attend Academy school. Consistency Continue which purpose to fix the timeline that might really inconsistent in anime and thus fix major wrong misc through episodes, such as years, call-backs and more. There several stories which have been majorly fixed, such as: ** Boruto barely know Denki when first attends of Academy 3 years ago, Denki use to had arrogantly and had a lot of friends, but since Boruto try to expose his lie, and Denki when on Bully for 3 years and never been talking to Boruto until beginning of Academy Arc, but he now accept Boruto and change himself for better. ** Boruto first met Iwabe when they reach the final class level, and Iwabe was repeated class. Corrected dialogue, as he says about War 14-15 years ago which mainly consistency. ** Sumire is Sarada and ChoCho's Childhood friend during Academy days 3 years ago, they've been together and talked a lot about their personal life, but as for Sumire however... ** The story call-backs from NARUTO Chapter 700 has been added. ** After Ghost Arc, Sumire using her gentle personality, mix with her Shigaraki's personality as Boruto tell her to not hide her emotion but just let it out all she wants because she had right to do. * Additional Main Story: Post-Episode 2 'Iwabe's Disappearance' - Add story which set immediately after Episode 2, where Iwabe been fighting and save his old friends Shinobi who've been infected by Ghost and resulting from his disappearance. While Boruto and his friend hearing his disappearance, they decide to find Iwabe which has something connected with Dark Aura back then. * Additional Main Story: Namida's Weakness - Namida Suzumeno, the girl who always been bullied same as Denki by her classmate, but Wasabi always defend her, and because of this Namida realize that she weak and didn't want to rely on her closest friend and that's why she been infected by Dark Aura and become arrogantly bullied back on her classmate. Wasabi found something strange on Namida, and ask Boruto and Shikadai to help her closest friend and Boruto realize she been infected by Dark Aura. * Additional Main Story: Sumire's Quest - Boruto receive a request from Sumire about A legendary of Violet flower and also ask Sarada to come along to find a flower, but suddenly someone had destroyed the flower and decide to find out the cause. Nue Arc This arc is also separated story from Academy Arc in BORUTO Anime, which also given a new story development, there are also several new scenes that never been shown up in the anime, including few moments between Boruto and Sumire before the conversation between her and Mitsuki. There will be a major change in Episode 14, which show a new design for Sumire's infection from Gozu Tennou which will be a boss to this arc. There is a new inclusion major story, such as: *'Visiting Sumire in Hospital with your friend and deepen your bonds with her during the story' - Boruto will visit your friend Sumire Kakei to the Hospital, show your bonds between you and Sumire. Brought your friends to the hospital, give your gift presents to Sumire and Talk about something very interesting that really bring about new memories for Sumire, thus really affect your final battle against Sumire. If you complete your bonds, there will be several new scenes for the final battle. *'Sumire's Past' - You will explore much deeper Sumire's past prior to this arc, where Boruto activates emotional's memories through his power right-eye, and you need to recollect a puzzle about Sumire's past with Dark secret past of her. The story will adapt from BORUTO Novel 3, with several new past-story and new lore connect to Gozu Tennou and Otsutsuki also explain more about Gozu Tennou and Tanuki Shigaraki. *'Major Change Final Battle into more intensive' - Not just Mitsuki who fight against Sumire, but Boruto have to force himself to fight Sumire with his eye, and you will find out to free Sumire from her berserk effect from Gozu Tennou. There will be the epic emotional scene between Her and Boruto also Mitsuki, and Boruto & Mitsuki will perform Team-Work fight against Sumire and find a way to free her. *'Major new Design for Final Boss of Ghost Arc' - A new design which fuses Sumire into something much like similar to Naruto when using Chakra Nine-tail, and Using the power of Gozu Tennou too much. Boruto has to fight against Sumire alone as Mitsuki had been injured using his skills, and words that will reach to her. *'The Epilogue with Choice' - The Ending Arcs have two ending option, Bad End, where Sumire completely moved from Konoha and never comebacks, which largely affect on the story and the other ending is where Sumire have to come back to the Academy with new expand the story. One way to bring Sumire back to the Academy by clearing a six-step. **'There is a greater effect when you get a Bad End for Ghost Arc, such as:' ***Water Jutsu abilities. ***New Information about Roots has a connection about Otsutsuki and KARA availability on Archive. ***The several additional important cutscenes for Momoshiki Arc. ***A new secret ending which you can unlock by complete all arcs with Good Ending which tease about upcoming of KARA Organization later in the sequel of the game. **'Here's 6 step for how to convince adults to free Sumire from Jail:' ***Do not tell your friend about Sumire being a mastermind, Choose "..." to keep a silent or low profile about her. ***Convince Shino-sensei to convince them to free Sumire. ***Complete your Deepen Bonds with Sumire with your friends. ***Make Opinion and Arguments against Mitsuki by Answer 3 Question. ***Convince your father, Naruto and ask him to free Sumire from her sentences ***Make Arguments on Sumire and make her realize that she had a second chance to live and stay in Konoha and also make her realize that she had friends to support her. **If you complete all Six Step, you will have Bonds links which you can be friends and spent time with Sumire. Sarada Uchiha Arc The story of Sarada Uchiha was adaptation story from Masashi Kishimoto's work, Naruto Gaiden: Seventh Hokage and Scarlett Spring, it will have a few major stories added which shown Shinn Uchiha's backstory with explaining his ambition & his intent fully detailed, Orochimaru's perspective regarding about Shinn and how his interest to follow Itachi Uchiha's footstep, also more additional story scene which shown moments about Sasuke and Sakura. List the most important additional story scene: * The Additional story '''as Shinn Uchiha being injured after the battle, and suddenly met with one of the Otsutsuki who had lived in the earth for thousand years name, Urashiki Otsutsuki, and he has come to Shinn to Absorb his chakra and seems wanted to take Sharingan for research and connection about Kaguya. Field Trip Arc The story of Field Trip arc will receive more expansion story, and travel access, however, Boruto can only travel limited, but there is more story that didn't cover in Anime and Novel. Additional story cutscene had focused on adaptation closely to the Novel which includes more detailed to the story and new Seven Swordsmanship. There are new additional content, features: * '''Additional Cutscene, Plot, Story and Screentime adaptation from Novel version - The story will make additional contents which added story contents from BORUTO -Naruto Next Generation- Novel Vol.4 which something never unfolds in Anime version which made a new details plot outcomes. * Explore your Trip in Hidden Mist Village - Boruto and his classmate went to Hidden mist village for field trip under guidance Shino and Anko. You can travel Mist village but it only has a limited area and space so there are few linear elements, however, you can explore and do some fun mini-games with your classmate and few information you will get about much Mist village has changed since Fourth Great Shinobi War. * Befriend with Kagura Karatachi - In the trip, you will meet your new friends, also your field trip guide also Mizukage's successor, Kagura Karatachi. You will deepen your bonds with Kagura and also with your friend, and learn more about his story before reach a final days, but it also can increase during a main story. Although you will find out more about Iwabe's dislike toward Hidden mist village. * You have 7-days left in Trip - Thought, you had 7-days before the trip is over, enjoy every mini-games as soon as possible or doing something more fun with your friend including Kagura, you can go to history to learn. * Play some fun mini-games in Mist Village - There are few mini-games you can enjoy, like Water Splash, Catch Water Ball and some few of Mini-games, including Shinobi bout Trading Card, which you can play with your friend. * Reborn of Seven Swordsman of the Mist - A new Seven Swordsman of the mist has been Rage on to the War, lead by Shizuma and Kagura Karatachi, who betray Boruto for sake of Boruto himself. The story will be made new additional exclusive cutscene and plot hole only in the game, also additional dialogue which adapted from Novel Version. * The battle against Seven Swordsman of the Mist - Join Chojuro with Sarada to stop Kagura, Shizuma and other Swordsmanship from doing another War and bring back Bloody Mist Days. There will a new expand fights, cutscene and new dialogues, which making realism story feels harder than last, and watch out some disturbing image on the cutscene which some of the scenes will have Blood and Gore. * Go for it! IWABE!! - Iwabe's perspective fight will be more than it was shown in the anime version. There will be more improvement storyline, focuses his lines, and expand fights battle mode between him and Ichirota and unlocks his Sword weapons behind his mace staff and unlock his new flashy move. * Sarada vs Buntan - Their fights will expand more with additional dialogues adapted from Novel version, a new menacing and some gore fight. With a new experience to unlock Buntan's dark past and his motives to follow Shizuma and his ideal for reborn of Bloody Mist Village, also some intensify battle action sequence and new Buntan Skill technique will be unlocked. * Final Engage Battle, Boruto & Kagura vs Shizuma - A new final boss engage on berserking Samehada infect on Shizuma, and new dual combo Himarekarei between Boruto and Kagura against Shizuma. The opponent will be hard to defeat and so you must find a way and search his weak point, there will be a new action sequence which unlocks a new secret technique. Graduation Exams Arc The story of Graduation Exams will have more expansion the storyline and more widely expand of Battle versus, which not just focus on Boruto, but also Konoha 12, which testing his classmates to become a Genin Shinobi. There is an additional story include, such as: * Creating memories before Graduation Exams, which based on Episode 34 story, which you will spend time together with your friends, but this will differ and expanded from Anime version, which added Wasabi and Namida there, and there are new mini-games where you can catch fish together. * The story of Graduation Arc '''had much more intense than Anime version, Where battle had simply put into the plan and the direction might different than anime, but it has a more intensive story with more foreshadowing the future development. * '''Ino-Shika-Cho & Iwa-Den-Lee team tag '''may have expanded more, with an assist mode character from other Academy students to fight against Anko. The battle sequence action may have totally new animation 3D Fight sequence during Battle, with new surprise team works system implemented. * '''Sarada & Sumire vs Konohamaru '''has more expanded in terms battle and teamwork system, it has seemly had more 3D Fight Sequence with a new animation that never shown in anime, but the story more loosely defeated which been more explained. * '''Boruto vs Kakashi '''has important additional to extended dialogues story during battle, and more foreshadowing the major arc in future development, which is also foreshadowing the upcoming Chunin Exams. * '''Academy Class Students vs Jounin Sensei '''may have greatly expanded, which had more tag team battle with combination special attack, there is new 3D Animation that never shown in anime, a more new combination with Class Student vs Kakashi, Battle versus will have more spectacular fight style for Boruto during Battle VS. * '''Added story from Novelization, '''where there's a story being adapted from the novel, featuring new memorable congratulation for exams, Mitsuki's perspective. and Graduation Photo, it also showed Iwabe's perspective. Byakuya Gang Arc The story of Byakuya Gang arc will make a wide expansion, focus on the story about Ryougi, controlling Shikadai & Ryougi in Open-World which also had multiple playable characters like Boruto and Sarada, with new freedom accessing playable characters, but only limited during this arc. There is an additional feature, such as: * '''Learn more about Ryougi by playing his character, which you can play as Ryougi and learn more about his past life and his relationship about Gekkou as how Byakuya Gang had become a thief for poor people. But this story will bring flashbacks as for how Gekkou and Ryougi went together, to discover a secret tomb which belonged to Otsutsuki. Although they had no important future on their characters or connection about Otsutsuki, there's a clue which connected with KARA and Otsutsuki. * Playing as Shikadai, limited only in Byakuya Gang Arc, where you can play as Shikadai based on anime version, there are several new cutscenes which focuses his own new development and friendship with Ryougi. * Difference climax story in Byakuya Gang Arc, as the story will differ from the anime version. Boruto, Shikadai, and Ryougi will fight against Gekkou who using his mysterious seal up to against them, and the final boss for this arc will be much intense. * New ending after Byakuya Gang Arc, there is a lot new cutscene which shown more conversation between Shikadai and Shikamaru which there's the possibility that Ryougi will be freed from his prison with help from his father, however. * Foreshadowing for Chunin Exams Arc, Episode 53 prologue story, showing Toneri against Urashiki Otsutsuki. Chunin Exams Arc The story of Chunin Exams will have a massive expansion story, since Anime storyline have a 12 episode, and this game will expand a more-depth story, more fight from the 1st-3rd round of Chunin Exams, and recreating story with more intensive story battle. There is an additional feature, such as: * White Zetsu appears during an investigation - '''White Zetsu suddenly appear in during investigation and right now it's up Boruto, his teammates and Konohamaru to try defeat that white monster. The Cave of Otsutsuki nest will be explored, but the cave is really dark so use torch illuminates the dark place, and The boss battle will be sometimes getting harder than they were expecting so they need to perform their strategy and skill to defeat them. * '''Play as Sasuke for a while to Investigate The secret message and hidden ruins which left by Kaguya Otsutsuki -'''Player can play as Sarada's father, Sasuke Uchiha to investigate the many ruins that left by Kaguya Otsutsuki which provide a hidden message from the scroll, you also will fight against Kinshiki Otsutsuki as Sasuke. It much likes prologue story from NSUNS4 Road to Boruto but there additional and some changes towards dialogue, cutscene, and Battle dialogue. There are additional content will need for a player to look forward. * '''Meeting a Rival in Chunin Exam - '''Boruto will meet many rivals in Chunin Exams, like Team Shinki, Team Yurui, Team Senka and Team Sekki (Genbu Shinobi). You will interact with them and how you will challenge them during Chunin Exams Arc, also Boruto's friends had the comment about them, sharing information about them, there will be a more additional cutscene and story regarding about them also player will get to know with them during the main story. * '''First Phase of Chunin Exam ** Action Hack & Slash Element '''- ** '''Defeat Wooddroid and Clear the Beginning Phase of CE ** An epic fail rival for Trio Genbu Shinobi ** Make a Choice!! * Second Phase of Chunin Exams ** Massively expansion story version of 2nd Round of CE ** Shigaraki Mode vs Ultimate Dangerous Prodigy!! Team 15 vs Team Yurui' ** ''The Will of Shinobi and Friendship!! ''Team 5 vs Team Shinki ** Use your Scientific Ninja Tech to fight Mist Genin ** Shinki's Determination * Third Phase of Chunin Exams ** 1st Round *** '''''Avenge your friends!! Boruto vs Yurui *** Make your Strategy Shikadai!! Shikadai vs Yodo' *** ''ChoCho Intensify Battle!! ''ChoCho vs Shinki ** 2nd Round *** ''Best Friend Fight!! ''Boruto vs Shikadai *** ''Expose a Real Person!! ''Sarada vs Araya *** ''Strongest vs Strongest Genin!! ''Mitsuki vs Shinki ** Pre-Final Round *** Friendship Party *** Learning Lightning Techniques *** Boruto and Sarada *** Support ** Final Round *** ''Final Grand Battle Royale!! ''Boruto and Sarada vs Shinki *** ''One Grand Final!! ''Boruto vs Shinki ** Betrayal Trust, Cheating and Punishment Otsutsuki Menace Arc The story of Otsutsuki Menace is the balance of original and expansion story to Otsutsuki's perspective, Momoshiki, Kinshiki, and Urashiki which they arrival to the earth has given them a question as why and what their intention for searching Kaguya. This story will feature "Something hidden and menacing behind through of it's idea" and also focuses on Momoshiki to play his own perspective about something that never been depicted in Anime, Manga or Movie. Player can get this arc during Chunin Exams Arc. '''Available for '''Season Pass Update * Immediately after Fighting Against Sasuke Uchiha * Play as Momoshiki Otsutsuki, and Use his Magnificant and Dangerous Skill to Kill the Enemies * Searching Many Clues about Kaguya Otsutsuki * Explore the Past of Otsutsuki from Another World * Capturing a Tailed-Beast, and Killer Bee's Tailed Beast * Recruiting Armies ''' Versus Momoshiki Arc The story of Versus Momoshiki Arc has more expanded story and follow closely on Anime version, but it has a more detailed story which never been depicted in Anime, Movie or Manga and some major changes with recreating those recap scene into something very new to its version. The story gameplay might sometimes be the same as ''Naruto Shippuden -Ultimate Ninja Storm 4- Road to Boruto Expansion DLC, but this game will add more major gameplay changes, improvement, and more events qualities will also improve from its original version. There are additional features, such as: * Battle tag teams, Five Kages & Shadow Kage vs Momoshiki & Kinshiki, '''Naruto and Sasuke & Four Kages vs Otsutsuki will show a tag teams battle against them. QTE Style may create new combination jutsu which creating an effect on the environment and conditional stage battle will fully thrilling and intensifies. While the story will follow closely to Anime and Manga, but this story had more to extend the battle to its fullest. * '''Momoshiki's New Ultimate Form, '''Which based from Anime and Manga, drawn by Mikio Ikemoto and praised by fans with its unique artwork which something more like a final boss. His new form will create a unique skill and adapting all techniques from anime and manga which creating something which never done in Manga version. A battle style will be much different from his ultimate form design from Movie version and Road to Boruto DLC, his battle style will be much flashy, more deadly and strongest. * '''Boruto vs Momoshiki, will have a more extended battle story, and creating a new satisfactory climax to the story arc. The story battle sequence QTE will be much dramatic and insane final with his Rasengan, and more dreadful conclusion battle will bringing a new depth to the story, as well foreshadow the future development which creating a course to the future story. All-new Story Arc Sypnosis Training for Graduation Exam Arc Hero Arc Few months after Sarada Uchiha Arc and Training of Graduation Exam Arc, there's a news that Konohagakure had become popular with Robbers, Thief, and Slavery. But the day soon had changed with arrival a mysterious girl with robbed known as, Lady of Cat who lived in the shadow amongst people and fighting those criminals who tried to bring cause harm to the citizen. The rumors about Lady Cat has spread around Academy, including Boruto's classroom, which making Boruto interest to find about it's identity, and invite Shikadai, Inojin, Sumire, Sarada, Mitsuki, Denki, and Cho-Cho to met her, but Iwabe can't join with Boruto due to his serious circummates with Lady of Cat which is most serious problem to him, and he also wants to focus on Graduation Exams. Meanwhile, in Konoha office, Tamaki and Kiba request on Naruto about a missing of her tradition robe known as, Nekomaru Robe which is the ancient robe that which been protected from century to century and it something her Grandmother was kept and possibility Lady of Cat and Nekomaru Robe had connected. Three of them decide to find out about the connection between Lady of Cat and Nekomaru Robe, but suddenly the mysterious woman looking for that robe. The Shadow of Yuino Clan Arc A months after Genin first mission, Iwabe and his friends had continued a mission with their Jounin-sensei, Udon Ise who begin to observe Team 5 mission. Suddenly, a mysterious shinobi who is a man from Yuino clan, Iwabe's home that he used to forget, and want him to return to his clan after five years. Getting permission from The Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki to return to his own clan, but with one condition that he had Udon Ise, Metal and Denki to be there with him. Meanwhile, Boruto and his teammates, with Konohamaru receive a mission to investigate a Shinobi who describe as Shadow of Yuino clan and according to famous intel, there's a conspiracy within Yuino Clan had tried for a coup d'état toward Konohagakure, and wanted them to capture the conspiracy behind them, but suddenly, another spy shinobi had overheard conversation and report back to Konohagakure, that they will try to trapped Iwabe and his teammates. and Decide to hurry for Yuino clan, before something bad happen. Suddenly, Team 7 encountered a mysterious Black armored known as Black Knight, which trying to attack Boruto and his teammates, however... Related Pages * Boruto -Naruto Next Generation- Ultimate Ninja Voltage * The c'omment about Story Mode of the Game' Category:Sub pages